wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Darkest Hour
Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Eclipse, Flood, Silentdreamer, Void, Lemon and Queen Tangerine belong to me. Any Nightwing, Rainwing, and Seawing characters to fight in the war, be antagonists or just interact with Flood or Eclipse would be greatly appreciated! Please do not copy, steal, and/or edit this! Thank you! Prologue ~6 years ago~ Silentdreamer nervously walked swiftly by all the NightWings, they were all talking and sharing prey, she gave a slight nod, beckoning to a tall, dark purple male NightWing. The male NightWing edged closer to her, he had silver scales scattered across his tail and back. S''he had to tell him now, right? Silentdreamer thought. "What's wrong?" The male NightWing whispered. He had a concerned look on his face, his eyes searching into hers. "I have to tell you something..." She looked around at all the NightWings, some giving her curious looks. "Just not here. Let's go to the tunnel." She noticed the concern on his face about meeting at the tunnel. It was forbidden after all to go there unless you had permission by the queen. "Please Void." Void sighed. "Okay, but let's be fast." They snuck off when everybody was starting to head off to their huts and sleep. Silentdreamer took a deep breath in, enjoying the fresh rainforest air. Her father had taught her stories of the old volcano that terrorized the old NightWings. When they reached the tunnel, Silent eyed her surroundings warily. She didn't need any snooping RainWings listening to their conversation. "I think I-I'm expecting egg." She confessed. Silentdreamer closed her eyes for a few seconds but opened them again to search for a reaction. Was that happiness? Shock? Confusion? Void's eyes shone with happiness and pride after registering what Silent had said. "I'm going to be a father!" He whisper-shouted. "Yes." Silent dreamer chuckled while giving a mental sigh of relief. ''Thank the three moons, he doesn't hate me, She thought. "Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy? Oh, what will we name it?" He asked, pacing excitingly. "Girl." Silentdreamer murmured, half to herself, half to Void. She stared at the night sky. There was only 2 moons out but they were only a sliver so you could barely see them. "Silent?" Void said quietly, noticing her far-off expression. "Are you alright?" "Yes...I'm fine." Her gaze slowly drifted back to Void's. "We'll name her...Eclipse." Chapter 1 Eclipse hauled her basket of fruit towards the NightWing camp. She had found a couple oranges, a coconut, and a talon-full of a fruit she couldn't remember the name of. Her mentor had taught her all of the fruits in the rainforest but Eclipse mostly dozed off during her lessons. She set the basket next to the other baskets the NightWings have collected, but there weren't many, most NightWings preferred prey instead of fruit. Her mentor, Lemon, walked over to Eclipse, like always she was a shimmering lemon-gold with hints of a pale blue. Lemon beamed as she noticed the fruit. "Wow! All this fruit looks so yummy! I'm glad you're finally trying more, ooh that sure is a big blueberry!" Lemon chattered quickly. Eclipse giggled, "Yeah. Sooooo, you got anything to teach me?" She asked Lemon as calmly as she could, but it was hard to keep her excitement from spilling into her voice. "Ah, sorry there's an important meeting I have to attend." Lemon replied casually. Eclipse sighed, "Let me guess..the war?" Eclipse said sadly. Lemon nodded and I thought I heard a faint "Yes..." It made me feel sick seeing Lemon's scales turn a dark grey and blue color. She quickly smiled though and changed her scales to yellow. "Sorry, gotta go!" She leaped into the air, extending her wings and flying off to the queen's hut. "Not fair..always with the queen, just because she's her best friend." Eclipse huffed and took off, heading towards her own hut. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Mother, are you here?" She called out softly, taking a step forward. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon)